The Mystery Soul
by KallmeKaze Kamikaze
Summary: Inuyasha is sent into a world of one he tries to understand. He will desperately try to get back to his loved ones. Will Inuyasha return? Or will he be lost in the abyss of the afterlife? Inuyasha Harem
1. Is This The End?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.

The Mystery Soul- Is This The End?

Update: Was annoyed by my past self so I fixed this chapter a bit.

-Now-

Inuyasha's group were locked in fierce combat with their mortal enemy, Naraku.

The fight had been going on for the past two hours and our heroes have gotten nowhere in the fight.

Inuyasha had an idea, but he didn't like it.

"Kagome! I need you to run and get help. We can hold him off in the mean time." Inuyasha said.

"Are you CRAZY? He'll kill you before I can get back!" Kagome yelled at him.

A giant tentacle of Naraku's fell between them.

"And if you don't there is a great chance of us all dying! Now GO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You better be alive when I get back!" Kagome yelled as she ran.

"I promise!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw Kagome flee.

Now left standing are Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"NARAKU! TONIGHT ONE OF US SHALL DIE! IT'S ME OR YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged.

Many tentacles aimed at the charging half-demon.

The appendages were cut off by a certain demon huntress.

"Inuyasha! We have your back get Naraku!" Sango said.

Shippo jumped from behind and threw fire at a random demon.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled.

"Go!" Shippo said as he tried helping Sango.

Inuyasha nodded then continued to the evil half-demon.

As Inuyasha ran memories of his past flooded his mind.

-memory one-

Kikyo held her side after she had sealed Inuyasha to the tree.

"Inuyasha...you traitor!" She yelled.

-memory two-

Inuyasha was holding Sango from stabbing Kohaku.

"Sango! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO! HE HAS MY BROTHER AND HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Sango yelled.

-memory three-

"Ow! Inuyasha you meanie!" Shippo yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go around being annoying!" Inuyasha hollered.

"WAHH! KAGOME! INUYASHA IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Shippo cried.

"_Ah, crap._" Inuyasha thought.

-memory four-

Koga appears from a tornado.

"Kagome my dear." Koga says.

"BACK OFF WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Bring it on mutt!" Koga retorted.

-memory five-

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

The two held each other as the moon lit the night and the stars looked down upon them.

-end flashbacks-

"inu...yaaasha...inuy...asha...INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha shakes himself from the daze.

""What are you doing Inuyasha? Go finish him off!" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha nodded as he continued his charged towards Naraku.

That is when he arrived at his destination.

He stood outside of what appeared to be a normal looking house.

"Naraku...I know you're in there...come out and fight me...NOW!" Inuyasha demanded.

A purple haze spews from the house as swarms of bees follow the mist.

"Inuyasha. You arrive, at last." Naraku said as he body began forming from the mist.

"Today you die Naraku." Inuyasha said as he readied his sword.

"Perhaps, or it's the day I rid the world of your filth!" Naraku said as his body became that of an octopus.

Naraku launches tentacles flying toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha charges and slices the tentacles away.

As Inuyasha gets closer to him, Naraku surrounds himself with his mist.

Inuyasha is forced to back off or risk becoming poisoned.

"_Shit! Myoga isn't here! I can't press my luck._" Inuyasha thought.

"What's the matter? Can't take the miasma? Then stay out of my way." Naraku laughed.

"Think that's funny? Well then you'll choke on this! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha roared.

5 wind scars burst from his sword and fly at Naraku.

The bees around Naraku move in front of him, acting as living shields.

"_Damn that coward!_" Inuyasha inwardly cursed.

"Running out of options are we?" Naraku asked.

"_Shit! I have to stall till the others arrive._" Inuyasha thought.

-Scene change-

Miroku was slicing demons in two with his staff as a boomerang flew over his head saving him from one of the many monsters.

"Miroku we have to keep these things away from Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

Miroku grunts as he slices three demons at once.

"Easier said than done!" Miroku yelled back.

The two were surrounded by an ever growing demonic population and their fatigue was rising as their morale lowered.

Sango threw her boomerang only for it to be deflected by a surprise attack from a flanking demon.

However, Sango was saved by her most trusted ally Kirara.

"Thanks Kirara, let's hold them off!" Sango ordered.

As Sango road her back, she saw a tired Shippo.

"Rest Shippo, we have this. Let's go Kirara!"

Kirara roared as she flew toward the demon horde.

As their battles prolonged, Kagome was out gathering all their allies.

The wolf demons, the cat demons, Kaede's villagers, many priests and priestess', Myoga, and even Shesshomaru himself.

"Stay alive Inuyasha, stay with me." Kagome thought as she ran with her group.

"We are almost there! Move it people!" Kagome ordered.

Shesshomaru soared with his companions.

Koga was carrying Kagome, much to Ayame's displeasure.

Kagome was carrying Myoga.

The cats (the female called Shurran survived) were lead by their clan leader Shurran.

Kaede's villagers were following close behind, unfortunately Kaede is too up in age to join them.

"We need to hurry, we need more time." Kagome said as she held onto Koga.

Time waits for no one, and no one can catch up to time.

-Scene change-

Inuyasha was heavily wounded with scratches and scars covering his body.

He was able to put dents in Naraku's 'indestructible' body though.

"Running out of energy are we?" Naraku asked as he summoned more demons.

Inuyasha's deep breaths were a clear indication of fatigue, but he must press on!

"Not even close." Inuyasha said as he put blood on his claws.

As Inuyasha let out blades of blood, Naraku sent a blast of poison in his face.

The blades of blood blew away Naraku's mid-section, but was regenerated in a heartbeat.

The poison however, was now within Inuyasha's lungs.

Inuyasha coughed loudly trying to expel the deadly gas from him, but to no prevail.

"Seems your friends aren't here to save you."Naraku said as he smiled.

Inuyasha continued to cough.

"No, they are coming though." Inuyasha said as he lifted his sword.

-scene change-

"SANGO THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM!" Miroku yelled as he was slashed in his right shoulder.

"KEEP STALLING!" Sango yelled.

Kirara was having a 20 vs 1 fight with the odds greatly against her and her body severely injured.

"Help is on the way!" The three heard from over the horizon.

They turned to see Kagome and her posse coming to save the day.

"Finally! We need some help here!" Miroku called out.

Shesshomaru was the fire to go in.

He stood there as demons surrounded him and cut them all into pieces with his claws.

He was the one who cleared the largest majority of these damned beasts.

"**HEY! WHO SAID A DOG WILL HAVE ALL THE FUN?**" Koga yelled.

Koga charges at the demons and starts doing his tornado kick with Ayame by his side.

"**TWIN TORNADO KICK**!" Ayame yelled.

The two tornadoes fused killing anything it touched.

"Hey! I never asked for your help!" Koga yelled at her.

"Well sorry for saving my future husband!" Ayame yelled at him.

"For the last time I'm not your-" Koga was rudely interrupted by Shurran.

Shurran bounced from Koga's head and set the terrain ablaze with her fire abilities.

"**BUUURRRNN! BURN YOU WRETCHED FIENDS!**" Shurran yelled.

The terrain was scorched along with some of the demons in it.

The priests and priestesses were surrounding the last demons with the cat clan and villagers behind them.

"Prepared to be purified!" The lead priest said.

The demons banded together for the desperate attempt to live, but proved pointless against the combination of holy powers against them.

With the demons gone it was a straight path to Naraku and-

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as she saw Inuyasha limb bloody body lay before the near dead Naraku.

"It's no use. He's long gone." Naraku said as he threw up blood.

A groan could be heard from the body of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You're alive!" Kagome yelled as she hugged him.

Inuyasha was coughing up blood and miasma.

"You told me to stay alive...until you came back...I did. Can't break a promise to you now can I?" Inuyasha said as his body remained limp with his sword at his side.

"**Arrogant little half-demon. Why don't you just die?**" Naraku said as he rose again.

By this time the group was ready and confronting Naraku.

"Naraku your time of horror and murder is over!" Yelled Miroku.

Kohaku appeared with Sango.

"Kohaku has long been over a spell you cast over him, but you are no longer controlling him!" Sango yelled.

"You murdered our family and destroyed our village. Your time has come." Kohaku said

"**Prepare to die.**"Shesshomaru said.

"Hail Lord Shesshomaru!" Jaken yelled.

"Yay! Lord Shesshomaru!" Rin cheered.

"My allies will not be harmed." Shurran said with her members agreeing.

Myoga had jumped onto Inuyasha and began sucking the poison out.

"Careful Master Inuyasha." Myoga said as he sucked the blood up.

Inuyasha could now feel his body again.

"I will not die so easily." Naraku said as he turned into miasma.

"He's getting away!" Inuyasha yelled.

The group maneuvered away from the poison cloud.

The miasma flew through the air above Inuyasha forest.

"He's...going toward...THE WELL!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome began chasing the cloud, when she was held back by someone.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled in surprise.

"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha said as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Inuyasha, you are hurt badly you need to stay here!" Kagome demanded.

"NO! If he goes in your world he is also endangering the people I care about. You, your family, and your friends. I can't allow that." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I can't lose-" Kagome started.

"I'm going to help. Whether you want it or not. " Inuyasha said as he followed her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stared into her eyes.

"Kagome, we need Inuyasha to go with you. He's the only one who can."

"I know, but I don't want to risk him again." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I'm not going to sit by when there are people who I care about threatened by that monster." Inuyasha said as he gave a stern glare.

Sango looked to see that Naraku had already went through the well.

"GO HE'S ALREADY LEAVING!" Sango shouted.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha had already dashed to the well.

-scene change-

Little Sota was playing soccer in the backyard with 7 of his little friends.

Kagome's grand-dad was out near the back door watching them, laughing as he saw himself in little Sota.

Kagome's mom was making a nice batch of chocolate cookies for when the kids were done playing.

Kagome's mom had a wonderful smile planted on her face as nothing could make this day go wrong.

Suddenly purple smoke had erupted from the old Higurashi well.

"Grandpa?" Sota called to Grandpa.

The old timer looked up and saw the demonic mist.

"SOTA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Grandpa called out.

Sota did so and his little friends followed suite.

The purple smoke ignored them and flew toward the inner city.

"Grandpa what was that?" Sota cried.

"It was evil incarnated my boy." Grandpa said.

"Oh my Sota! Are you alright?" Kagome's mom asked.

"I'm not sure." Sota responded.

The well's doors barged open to reveal Inuyasha and Kagome heading toward the family.

"Kagome what was that?" Grandpa asked.

"That was Naraku, the evil demon Inuyasha and I have been chasing." Kagome answered.

"Oh dear lord Inuyasha! Are you hurt?" Kagome's mom asked.

She had taken one look at him to see his bloody and battered body still moving.

"No, just dandy." He answered sarcastically

"Come on Kagome, we have to stop Naraku." Inuyasha said as he ran into the city.

"Gotta go, you know save the earth and all that." Kagome said as she followed Inuyasha.

"Please be safe you two." Kagome's mom prayed.

-scene change-

Naraku was flying over the city causing many people to go wide-eyed or panic.

"Seems the human are the same in the future." Naraku said.

A swarm of poisonous insects appear from behind him.

"THEY ARE STILL WEAK!" Naraku yelled as he sent the insects at a car.

The insects mindlessly attacked the car until it burst in a fiery explosion.

"Help! There is a monster!" A woman yelled as she ran.

Upon the call multiple police cars arrive underneath the flying monster.

A middle aged man appears from the police car with a microphone.

"HALT! THIS IS OFFICER HATAKE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Hatake yelled.

"Well it seems there is justice doers in this world." Naraku said.

"FLOAT DOWN HERE WITH YOUR HANDS UP OTHERWISE WE'LL BE AUTHORIZED TO FIRE!" Hatake said as he drew his weapon along side his fellow cops.

Naraku put up his hands and slowly flew down.

"There we go, nice and slowly." Hatake said.

As Naraku hit the ground, he sent miasma though his hands.

"RETREAT!" Hatake ordered as he was able to dodge the miasma.

His men weren't so lucky however.

He watched as his men chocked to death on this poison.

A few spitting up blood.

All had their skin melted to the bone.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Hatake yelled as he fired rounds at Naraku.

None of which did any significant damage.

"You want to die too human?" Naraku asked as he sent Miasma at Hatake.

Hatake braced himself.

If he was going to die, it'd be like a man.

A arrow suddenly embedded itself in the wall right behind him and the arrow scathed his ear.

The air purified in front of him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Inuyasha yelled with Kagome on his back.

"You again? THIS WILL END NOW!" Naraku yelled.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled as he set Kagome down.

Kagome readied for battle pulling an arrow back on her bow.

Naraku and Inuyasha charged at one anther both with fire in their eyes and the will to survive.

Naraku sent waves of tentacles at him, but were blown away by Inuyasha's Wind scar.

Kagome sent many holy arrows at Naraku, all of which were dodged.

Inuyasha grew angry and sent a powerful Adamant Barrage toward Naraku.

Naraku had to swerve to avoid many, but the few he couldn't dodge hit non vital parts of him (arms).

With his arms now practically useless Naraku open his vest revealing hordes of demons flowing out of him.

The civilians watching ran faster.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" A cowardly man yelled as he ran into a brick house.

"Kagome, I must end him without harming innocence. You must deal the killing blow!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome nodded as she fire arrows at the incoming demons.

Inuyasha had kept Naraku occupied from harming others, but when a scared child ran underneath Naraku.

Inuyasha's hardened glare from Naraku, turned into a surprised look when he saw the child under his mortal enemy.

Naraku instantaneous saw and attacked the child.

Three tentacles flew at her, but went through Inuyasha's body.

"AHHHH! GET OUT OF HERE KID!" Inuyasha yelled.

The kid stood still, paralyzed with fear.

She saw the man's blood drip from his body.

The tentacle, now ripping through the skin, began getting closer to the kid.

"NOW DAMN IT! NOW!" Inuyasha hollered.

The kid fled with tears bursting from her eyes.

Inuyasha cut the tentacle and it lay wiggling, then still.

"Damn nuisance." Inuyasha cursed.

"Still caring for the small humans I see." Naraku laughed.

"Yea, but what have you done? You loved a woman that you killed, you killed the woman I loved, and messed up our lives." Inuyasha said.

"Ah, but I loved every moment of it." Naraku said as he planted himself on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at Naraku.

One of Naraku's tentacles flew in front of him and knocked Inuyasha 10 yards behind Kagome.

Inuyasha's sword landed in front of Kagome.

"Pitiful Half-Demon." Naraku said as he chuckled darkly.

Now was Kagome's shot.

Naraku was distracted and was wide open.

"Naraku. DIE!" Kagome said while pulling back an arrow.

Naraku turned to see an arrow he couldn't stop flying right at his body.

A spiritual arrow that would cleanse him off the earth.

Naraku pulled a final and desperate move.

"If I go down then you're coming with me!" Naraku shouted.

When Kagome shot the arrow, Naraku launched a small sharp tentacle aiming at her.

Aiming for her heart.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, she can't dodge this.

She's dead.

As the tentacle flew, it hit with a bloody squelch.

Blood splattered the ground.

The tentacle had pierced a heart...but it wasn't hers.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha falls as Naraku evaporates.

"I...get..the..last...laugh.._hahahahaha_." Naraku laughs as he blows into the wind.

"INUYASHA! NO! GET UP." Kagome yelled while shaking him frantically.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" She screamed.

Kagome's family arrived and had seen Kagome and Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! WAKE UP! PLEASE...Please...Inuyasha...wake up...please..." Kagome cried as her head hung low.

"Ka..go...me..." Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's head beamed up.

She saw Inuyasha's half-closed eyes.

"Kagome!" Kagome's friends yelled as they surrounded.

"It's not fair! We finally kill Naraku and Inuyasha's dying!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha's eyes looked around.

He saw his friends, his family, his allies.

He saw Kagome's tears.

He saw Sota's sadness.

He saw Gramps regret.

He saw Mom's sympathy.

He saw everyone, everyone wanting him not to die.

He can't help it.

He helped everyone already.

Naraku is dead, everyone should be happy.

Inuyasha has freed them from their hate of Naraku.

Yet, he can't free himself yet.

He had so much more to do.

Start a family, raise his kids, see his friends, be there for his family, see their smiles, hear their laughs, comfort their sadness, feel their love.

Love, He has felt this from the people all around him.

Love, can heal everything, expect for a broken heart.

"MOM!" Kagome cried.

"What is dear?" Kagome's mom asked.

"It's not fair! We were finally able to kill Naraku, but Inuyasha's dying!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome dear, it's not your fault." Kagome's mom said as she hugged Kagome.

"IT IS! THAT RUPTURE WAS HEADING FOR ME, NOT INUYASHA!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome!...Kagome...is Inuyasha going to be okay?" Sota asked as he walked and sat near Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's left hand reached to Sota.

Young Sota grabbed it and began crying.

"Please don't go...please...stay with our family...we love you Inuyasha...please...don't leave us." Sota cried.

Gramps walked right up behind Kagome.

"Kagome dear. It's fine." Gramps said in a soothing voice.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, in time you'll heal. Inuyasha we all here will never forget you, and your sacrifice." Gramps said.

Inuyasha's gaze turned to him.

"And I never had the chance to apologize to you for thinking you were...evil..when we first met." Gramps said.

Inuyasha's right hand was going near Kagome.

He reached for something.

Kagome saw and handed him, his sword.

Inuyasha held it tight in his right hand his grip trying to increase.

Yet, his grip was weakening.

His body stiffing.

His vision blurry.

Suddenly Inuyasha's sword started melting.

Kagome took notice and panicked.

"WHAT!" Everyone else shouted as they see Tessaiga disappearing.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha and his eyes were closing.

"INUYASHA NO!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome tried to hold Inuyasha in this world.

Even though she knew it wouldn't work, she had to.

If anything to try and keep the man she loved alive.

Kagome's mom rushed to her and held her back.

"KAGOME! There is nothing we can do." She said as she hugged Kagome.

"No...Inuyasha...Don't go...Inuyasha..." She sobbed.

With his eyes now fully closed and his pulse fading, Inuyasha was no more.

-Scene change-

Inuyasha saw pitch black, he tried opening his eyes, but couldn't.

He lay there for what seemed like an eternity.

Until he heard some voices.

"Here's a spirit." A man said.

"Yea, but what is he?" A woman said.

"I'm not authorized to ask or answer questions." The man said.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just pass him on and get it over with." The woman said.

Inuyasha's mind was rushing around.

Inuyasha couldn't speak, only think.

"_HEY! GET AWAY! I'M STILL ALIVE YOU HEAR! I'M STILL ALIVE!_" Inuyasha thought.

"Beginning procedure." The man said.

"_WHAT PROCEDURE? GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I STILL HAVE MY LIFE TO LIVE! I'M ALIVE!_" Inuyasha tried to yell.

"Hurry it up will you?" The woman complained.

"_GET AWAY! I NEED TO SEE MY LOVED ONES! TO TELL THEM I'M ALRIGHT!_" Inuyasha's mind hollered.

A bump was the felt on Inuyasha's head.

When he felt it, Inuyasha started to see a light.

"_No...NO!_" Inuyasha thought as he felt he was being lifted.

"NOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled as he was carried away.

-scene change-

Inuyasha finally opens his eyes to an unfamiliar surrounding.

Clouds under him, a village around him, people laughing and communicating without worry.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked out loud.

No one had heard him as they were busy.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Inuyasha yelled as his voiced rang throughout the land.


	2. Breaking and Entering

Been a while for this new story eh?

Well not wanting to waste your time.

Onward to the chapter!

-With Inuyasha-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Inuyasha yelled, getting the attention of many spirits.

Three spirits (2 adults, one kid) walk up to him.

"Guessing you're new here, huh?" The kid asked.

"What was your first clue?" Inuyasha asked.

One of the adults move forward.

"Hello stranger, this is what we call the Soul Society. It's a place where spirits go when they die." The adult said.

"Really? Then I shouldn't be here! I was gonna be alive until 2 jackasses took me here." Inuyasha yelled.

The 2nd adult walked toward him.

"Yeah, you died. Then they sent ya here." adult 2 said.

"No, They forcefully sent my spirit here." Inuyasha argued.

"Well if you want you can go to the Seireitei. It's the place where all the soul reapers live." The first adult said.

"Soul reapers?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know...Soul reapers, people who make sure souls come up here." The second adult explained.

"Wait, what happens to souls they don't get?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, we don't know the full explanation. That's something a soul reaper would know." The first adult said.

"But Hollows!" The kid yelled.

"Chris!" The first adult yelled.

"What the hell are Hollows?" Inuyasha asked.

The second adult sighed.

"They are souls that have lost their will to go on into the afterlife. Their hatred consumes them and they are a empty shell of their former self. Thus they become hollow." The second adult explained.

"That sounds terrible." Inuyasha said, impassively.

"What's worse is that they go after the ones that caused them the pain. They can even go after loved ones." The first adult said.

This shocked Inuyasha.

"_What would've happened if I turned into one of those hollows? Would I have hurt everyone I cared for?_" Inuyasha wondered.

"Thanks for the info guys." Inuyasha said as he was about to walk away.

"Oh wait!" Inuyasha randomly shouted.

Inuyasha ran back to the three.

"How do I get in there?" Inuyasha asked.

The three looked at each other.

"Uh, you might want to go to the juvenile side of town. They might know." Chris said.

Inuyasha looked around and sighed.

"And where exactly is that?" Inuyasha asked, obviously frustrated he didn't know.

"It's on the other side of town." Chris said.

"That doesn't sound hard at all, how far?" Inuyasha asked.

"About 18 miles." Chris said.

Inuyasha's mood turned sour.

"What the hell man? This place is that big? Crap!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Goodbye silver dude!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later." Inuyasha said as he began his run.

"_Honestly, what other person has to run this far just to get to one place to anther? Am I cursed or something?" _Inuyasha thought.

-in the juvenile side of town-

Graffiti was scribbled everywhere with people wearing either tank tops or hoodies.

The place is broken down with sticks missing from buildings.

Paint scratched, holes punched through walls, and everyone always insulting everyone other than themselves.

"Wow...this place is a dump." Inuyasha said to himself.

"Yo, who the fuck do you think you are? Calling our home a dump?" A man in a hoodie said.

"A man who has the right to say anything I damn well please." Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh fuck no, you did not just diss my side of town bitch!" The man said.

"Again I'll speak shit about whatever I feel like. Your 'side of town' is no different. However, this is where all the morons hang out right?" Inuyasha asked, his patience slowing fading.

That's when people began to crowd around him and shoot him angry glares.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are calling morons?" The hooded man asked.

"The same morons who can help me get into the souls reapers home." Inuyasha responded.

That's when the crowd began backing away.

"Whatcha talking about fool? Ain't no one getting in their home." The hooded man said.

"But I'm willing to try! I want to go home and those people have the ability to send me home!" Inuyasha yelled, his fist clenched in righteous anger.

"HAHAHAHAHA! CRAZY FOOL WANTS TO GO HOME! HAHAHAHA!" The hooded man laughed.

The crowd began laughing with him.

"Give it up man!" A man yelled.

"There's no leaving here!" A woman yelled.

"Come on try and get yourself killed again!" The hooded man said in between laughs.

Inuyasha was beyond pissed by being mocked.

He said nothing as he walked to the hooded man.

Then punched him in the stomach.

The hooded man fell over onto the ground.

The crowd was silenced.

"I'll only say this one time. Will you help me?" Inuyasha asked the hooded man.

The hooded man rolled over onto to his side.

"Man, you got to be the stupidest son of a bitch I've ever met." The hooded man said as he laughed.

He was then kicked in the stomach.

"Ack!" The man spat out.

"And that's for insulting my mother!" Inuyasha said.

The hooded man went back to a laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Aight, I'll help ya! If I get to go too!" The hooded man laughed.

Inuyasha gave him his angry stare.

"No I'm serious man! I always wanted to go back." The hooded man said as he stopped laughing.

Inuyasha gaze turned from angry to confused.

"Well what's stopping you?" Inuyasha asked.

The hooded man took off his hood revealing his darker tone skin, mo-hawk, golden chain on his neck, and sunglasses.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh just cause I'm darker than you with a mo-hawk, you're confused?" The un-hooded man asked.

"No, who where's sunglasses here?" Inuyasha asked.

The man threw off his sunglasses to reveal his brown eyes.

"That better fool?" The un-hooded man asked.

Inuyasha gave him his impassive glare.

"Now my name is Inuyasha, yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha? What kind of name is that?" The man asked as he got a punch to the face.

"Ah! Aight! We cool! My name is Mr.T Pain. Nice to meet ya." Mr.T Pain said as he motioned for a handshake.

"Alright Mr." Inuyasha said as he shook his hand.

"Just call me Mr.T or T-pain...or Mr. Pain." Mr.T Pain said.

"Alright pain." Inuyasha said.

"Eh, close enough fool. Now follow me." Mr.T Pain said as he began running.

-At the gate to the Seireitei-

"Here's the main gate to their home, man. But there is one problem." Mr.T Pain said.

"What would that be exactly?" Inuyasha asked.

"Other than the fact that the wall is only moveable if you can lift it up, and there is no other way around it. There is a...'bigger' problem." Mr.T Pain explained.

Suddenly a giant object crashed onto the floor in front of them, the object being a one-armed man.

"No one passes the gate!" The man yelled.

"What the fuck is that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

The giant man laughed at his exclamation.

"He is Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, the jackass who won't let us go in there. Even when there is a crisis out here." Mr. T Pain said.

"Jidanbō Ikkanzaka is my name. I protect the seireitei gate." Jidanbō said while taking a bow.

"No one shall pass, unless you can defeat me. I'll give you the time you need to get ready." Jidanbō said as he readied his giant axe.

"Not a problem! I've fought bigger and tougher people than you!" Inuyasha said as he was about to charge at him.

He was stopped by Mr.T Pain and his posse.

"You crazy fool? You'll get yourself killed again!" Mr. T Pain said.

"What's the worse that could happen? Dying again will just put me back in town right?" Inuyasha asked.

Mr. T Pain smacked his head.

"If you die again fool, then you dead." Mr. T Pain said.

"That doesn't sound right? I think you man you're." Inuyasha corrected.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! Now stop and think fool. You want to die to him?" Mr. T Pain said as he pointed at the giant.

Inuyasha gave a glare at the giant.

"Why does he only have one arm?" Inuyasha asked.

Mr. T looks at the giant.

"Rumor says that he lost it to a fighter who has defeated him. I think it was Ichigo Kurosaki?" Mr. T Pain said.

"It's not polite to talk about someone without them listening!" Jidanbō yelled at the two talking.

"Well if a guy named after a strawberry can do it. Then I'm sure as hell, I can!" Inuyasha said as he charged at the giant.

"No!" Mr. T Pain yelled.

"Here I go!" Jidanbō Ikkanzaka yelled as he swung his axe.

"One!"

Inuyasha saw the axe coming and pulled out his sword. (A/N apologies in the first chapter spelled it wrong.)

"Tessaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as reached for his sword that was strangely at his side.

The sword grew and deflected the giant attack.

"A tough guy huh? Let's see how you do against my barrage!" Jidanbō yelled.

As he was about to swing again, Inuyasha attacked.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, his attack obliterating everything that was in front of it.

Including Jidanbō's other arm.

"AHHHHHH!" Jidanbō yelled in pain.

"Ha! I did it!" Inuyasha smiled as he cheered.

He was smacked again in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell man?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You fool!" Mr. T Pain yelled.

"I beat him! Wasn't I suppose to do that?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, you were. But you blew off his other fucking arm!" Mr. T Pain pointed out.

"So what? He can't attack me now." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, and he can't open the fucking gate either." Mr. T Pain said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this.

"FUCKING DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled.

Jidanbō notices the distress his fight has caused.

"You win outsider." Jidanbō said

Inuyasha turns to him and glares.

"Yea, but now you can't open the door." Inuyasha said, his face unnerving.

"Yea, but I'm not suppose to open the gate anyway." Jidanbō said.

Inuyasha and Mr. T Pain looked incredulously at the giant.

"What do you mean you're not suppose to open it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Even if I still had my arms I'm not suppose to let anyone through, now I can't!" Jidanbō yelled.

"We know you can't open the gate now. But are you telling us, even if we had beaten you when you still had your arm you wouldn't open the door?" Inuyasha asked.

"That about explains it." Jidanbō said as he sat down on the floor.

Inuyasha's rage reaches a critical level as he approaches the 'unarmed' giant.

"Oh and what is it you need now." Jidanbō asked.

Inuyasha jumped to the giants head and kicked his chin, knocking the giant over with a tremendous amount of strength.

Inuyasha lands on the giant's chest as Jidanbō lays on his back

"Tell me a different way to get in." Inuyasha demanded.

The giant gave him a confused look.

"This way the only way I could think of in there." The giant said.

Inuyasha's anger became visibly noticeable as Mr. T Pain tried to stop Inuyasha's interrogation.

"Are you telling me that there is no other way in?" Inuyasha asked once more.

"Not that I know of." Jidanbō responded, trying to crawl away from the angered half-demon.

"LIAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped on the giant's face and started to pummel it.

"Inuyasha stop!" Mr. T pain yelled to Inuyasha.

"No! Not until I get the truth from him!" Inuyasha yelled as he continued his punching, his eyes slowing growing into red.

The giant had now become a punching bag for the half-demon.

His body was now slowly becoming numb.

He had a broken nose, a black eye, a split open chin, a shattered cheek bone, and was now on the process of losing all of his teeth.

"Stop!...Please!" The giant pleaded.

The giant stared at his assailant, only to peer into the eyes of a demon.

Mr. T Pain (and his posse) climb the giant to try and stop Inuyasha's reckless assault on him.

"Stop man!" Mr. T Pain yelled as he grabbed Inuyasha's left arm.

Inuyasha the started to flail his arm around to get him off it.

The process flinging Mr. T Pain off the giant.

The posse tried to hold Inuyasha down, resulting in many of them getting hurt trying.

His elbow breaking their jaws, his arms slamming down on the giant's face dislocated the arms of many of those who tried to hold them.

"Inuyasha! He doesn't know man!" Mr. T Pain yelled at him.

"No! He has to! He's a fucking gate keeper!" Inuyasha yelled back as he stopped, his eyes slowing returning to normal.

The giant lay still, the only indication of him still alive was his chest.

He was still breathing...barely.

"Inuyasha, now they got to get a healing squad out here for this guy." Mr. T Pain explained.

Inuyasha's eyes perked up.

"A healing squad?" Inuyasha asked.

Mr. T Pain looked as him dumbfound like.

"Yea, a squad of soul reapers who specialize in healing. Ya know?" Mr. T Pain explained.

Inuyasha grew a smirk.

"So they have no combat skills?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, they send more squads to back them up, but they aren't all that. Unless they send in a lieutenant or Captain." Mr. T continued.

"What are the chances of them sending one right now?" Inuyasha asked.

He wanted to get all the details before he did something...drastic.

"Not all that high. The captains and lieutenants only respond to something urgent. Such as a breach in security." Mr. T Pain said.

Inuyasha's smirk bloomed into a smile.

"I got an idea." Inuyasha said as he motioned for Mr. T Pain to follow.

"_Knowing you in the slightest bit, it has to be terrible_." Mr. T Pain thought as he followed.

-A few minutes later-

Squad 4 appears checking in with Jidanbō Ikkanzaka.

"What happened Jidanbō? Who did this to you?" A frail looking man asked.

The man had black hair, a frown on his face that always seemed apparent and scrawny build.

The healers get to work on the giant, and the giant speaks.

"One..who has the strength of mons...sters...His eyes were that of no one has ever seen." Jidanbō said as he continued laying still.

The healers had now fixed a portion of his body (Face, upper body, and legs).

The giant began to squirm.

"Calm down Jidanbō! We can't heal you properly unless you cooperate!" The man yelled.

"Run! Run! He is still here!" Jidanbō yelled as he tried to get up.

"Jidanbō! There is just us! No one else is here." The man said as he looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

The giant began to look around and saw the half-demon was no longer around him.

"He planned on getting into the Seireitei, I told him I was the only one who can lift the gate. He became mad. He started to harm me." Jidanbō said as his mind started playing back the beating over and over again.

The frail healer looked at the giant arm to find it separated near the gate.

"Was he the one who did this to you?" The frail man asked.

The giant nodded his head as he broke out into tears.

The frail healer had a face of sympathy.

"Well, we'll take you to the barracks. We'll see if we can get your arm back on." The healer said as his division started to lift the giant into a portal that led into the Seireitei.

"Thank you, Hanatarō Yamada." The giant said as he laid his head back onto the healing division.

"Come on group let's go!" Hanatarō exclaimed.

As the group went through the portal, they failed to see two healers knocked out cold and near naked in an alley, or the civilians Inuyasha accidentally hurt.

-Inside the seireitei-

As squad 4 carried the giant away, two people healers in the back started to stray from the path.

As soon as they got away from them, one of them began laughing.

"Haha! I did not think that would work man!" The man laughed as he took off his hood, revealing Mr. T Pain.

The other took off his disguise revealing Inuyasha.

"I knew it would work. They are made for healing. Not detecting if opponents are still around." Inuyasha said as he left off a smile.

"Now what's the second part of the plan?" Mr. T Pain asked as he waiting with anxiety.

Inuyasha's smile turned into a frown.

"Haven't thought that out." Inuyasha said.

Mr. T Pain looked at him angrily.

"Are you telling me we are stuck in the seireitei, without having any idea where to go?!" Mr. T Pain yelled.

"Well we can go to one place." Inuyasha said.

Mr. T Pain calmed down.

"Where would that be fool?" Mr. T Pain asked.

Inuyasha looked as they put their disguises back on.

"The squad 4 barracks." Inuyasha said as they began to tail squad 4.

"Yea, but who are we after?" M. T Pain asked again.

Inuyasha looked at him with an angry glare.

"The one named Hanatarō Yamada." Inuyasha said.

-end chapter-

Inuyasha has gotten into the Seireitei! But what does he want with Yamada? Will he succeed in getting to him or will other problems get in the way? Find out in the next chapter of The Mystery Soul.

P.S Do leave a review. I love hearing good feed back. =D


	3. Unexpected Occurences

Hey everyone me again, with another chapter for The Mystery Soul.

Very happy that many people already like this story, but now I'm asking you readers for something.

I've looked up Inuyasha harem and the results did not make me happy.

The results were only 19 and most the stories are either: for Kagome with a reverse harem, slash or yaoi, or for Naruto.

4 of the stories were mine.

But one was good that I liked from a man known as: TheInuDude.

Unfortunately he abandoned his story.

So I'm asking all viewers who actually care enough to read this, please make an Inuyasha harem story.

Feeling as if I'm the only one who wants to make one of the stories.

Anyways, sorry about the long and probably boring intro.

-The Mystery Soul-

-**Unexpected Occurrences**-

Inuyasha and Mr.T Pain have successfully infiltrated the Seireitei.

Problem is, they only have one lead.

The lead is the frail and wimpy healer known as Hanatarō Yamada.

They venture to the squad four barracks following the group of healers that lead them to it.

-**At the squad four barracks**-

The healers had just gotten done setting the giant onto a medical table, specifically designed for one his size.

"Don't worry Jidanbō, we'll heal you up in no time. Just rest and relax as we sow your arm back on." Hantarō said as he was getting the rest of the medical supplies.

Jidanbō lies on the table as they put the mask of sedative on him, he sees the eyes that haunt him.

Jidanbō sees Inuyasha, right across from him, smirking.

As sleep takes the giant a thought echo's through his head.

"_I knew it, damnation has come to haunt me yet again._" Jidanbō thought as sleep finally takes over.

Yamada smiled seeing the giant finally able to rest as the rest of the medics begin the surgery.

"Alright everyone! Let's get this done fast, that arm only has so much time." Yamada said as he begins to lead the procedure.

However, two people watched the medics from the second floor.

Inuyasha watches like a hawk as Mr.T Pain leaned on a wall.

"Shit, man why we gotta wait for this fool?" Mr.T Pain asked.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Must we go over this every time?" Inuyasha asked.

Mr.T Pain scowled.

"I'm just saying this pussy bitch is nothing compared to either of us. I know this is the Seireitei, but these are just medics. We could easily incapacitate all these fools." Mr.T Pain said as he got off the wall.

Inuyasha held him back.

"We can't take that chance. What if one alerts everyone here? It'll be chaos! Not to mention I've only been here for a few hours! I'm still learning about this place." Inuyasha said as he let go of Mr.T Pain collar.

Mr.T Pain turned back to him.

"So you saying you stupid or something?" Mr.T Pain asked.

Inuyasha punched him in the stomach.

"Knock it off, we have to work together here." Inuyasha said.

Mr.T Pain let out a loud deep cough.

This attracted the attention of the medics.

"_SHIT!_" Inuyasha and Mr.T Pain thought at the same time.

One medic began to approach them.

She had a gentle demeanor and a small smile on her face.

Inuyasha and Mr.T Pain readied themselves.

Inuyasha had his hand slowly going for his concealed sword.

"Hello, we need every medic to participate in healing him." The woman said.

Inuyasha and Mr.T Pain blinked.

She believed they were medics.

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Right on." Mr.T Pain said as he started walking toward the giant.

However, when Inuyasha got close he was stopped by the female medic.

"May I talk to you alone?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded as he followed her out of the room.

Mr.T Pain was busy trying to help the medics with their surgery.

"I SAID SCALPEL!" A male medic yelled at Mr.T Pain.

Today was going to suck.

-With Inuyasha and the Female medic-

Inuyasha followed the woman into a normal looking room, just the two of them.

Inuyasha started feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"May I ask why you brought me here?" Inuyasha asked.

The woman turned around to face him.

"I'm just a bit curious is all. Why are you here?" The woman asked.

Inuyasha was taken back by the question, but he had to answer.

"I'm here to heal Jidanbō, why aren't you here for the same thing?" Inuyasha asked.

The woman's smile began to creep Inuyasha out.

"Yes I am, I'm asking you where my other medics are?" The woman asked.

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

"Your medics?" Inuyasha asked.

The woman's smile grew.

"Yes, my medics. I'm the captain for Squad Four. Retsu Unohana." As soon as she said that, her blood lust could be felt by Inuyasha.

"_FUCK, this woman is insane!_" Inuyasha thought.

"Now if you tell me where they are, I might just let you and your buddy leave...unharmed."Unohana said as she stood in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was panicking mentally.

However, he only could do one thing.

"They are behind some structures at the gate where the giant was." Inuyasha said.

Unohana calmed down.

"They still are in there yes?" Unohana asked.

"Of course, unless they have been moved." Inuyasha said as he began to back away from the woman.

Unohana glared at him.

Then her face changed to a smile.

"That's good. You can go now." Unohana said as she turned around and began leaving.

Inuyasha was beyond confused.

"That's it? No real interrogation, threats, or anything?" Inuyasha asked.

Unohana shook her head.

"Of course not. That is, if you're telling the truth. If by any reason you are lying to me, I'll hunt you down and make you regret ever coming here." Unohana said as she left the room.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Too late for that. Now got to get Pain and hunt Hantarō." Inuyasha said as he began leaving.

As he began tried opening the door he heard panting on the other side.

That woman was panting hard outside.

"His...soul." She said.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose in confusion.

His soul?

"Why...did...it have...that kind of reaction on me?" Unohana said as her panting ceased.

Inuyasha began to grow suspicious.

"*cough* I was only scared for a moment, but that aura he gave off." Unohana whispered as she left from the door.

"_What the fuck what that about?" _Inuyasha thought as he left the room.

-with Pain-

"You idiot! What the hell is taking you all this time? You stupid shit can leave his arm severed for life!" The head surgeon yelled.

Mr.T Pain grew a tic mark on his forehead.

"If you're so smart get it yourself!" Mr.T Pain yelled.

The surgeon gave him a glare.

"I'm currently hold the wound open so it doesn't heal without the arm. Now get me the damn scalpel!" The head surgeon yelled.

Mr.T Pain sighed.

"_Why couldn't I be the one with the hot chick?_" Mr.T Pain said as he finally gave him the right thing.

The head surgeon dismissed him.

"Can I get an assistant who actually knows what he's doing?" The H surgeon yelled.

A young female nurse walked toward him.

"Here I am, sir!" The nurse said.

The young nurse was actually quite attractive, blond hair, big, chest, beautiful curves.

That was just a bit too much for Mr.T.

"Hummina, hummina, hummina, boner." Mr.T Pain whispered.

The nurse turned toward him with an angry expression.

"WHAT?!" The woman shouted at him.

Mr.T had already left.

-In the shadows of the surgery room-

Inuyasha held Mr.T Pain by the hair.

"Ouch damn man!" Mr.T pain silently yelled.

"Shut it!" Inuyasha quietly said.

Mr.T Pain frowned.

Too many people where yelling at him today.

"We are going to wait here. Not piss of any nurses *Glares at Mr.T Pain*, and wait for Yamada to be alone in a room for questioning." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed onto Yamada as he stretched and let out a yawn.

Inuyasha's eyebrows went up in curiosity as he saw Yamada wave goodbye to the other medics.

"Now's our chance." Inuyasha said to Mr.T Pain as the two follow Yamada to his chambers of rest.

-To Yamada's chambers, the first room of a third story big apartment building-

"*sigh* Man this was a rough day. Jidanbō lost an arm, I had to stay 5 more hours than I normally do, and people still treat me with no respect!" Yamada, silently said.

He opened up his windows.

"_How else can today go wrong_?" Yamada thought as he lied down on his bed.

Suddenly to figures infiltrate through the window.

One holds Yamada back and covers his mouth.

The other one walks up to him and says "We got some questions for you."

-With Inuyasha and Mr.T Pain-

"This is the room the small bastard stopped at man." Mr.T Pain said.

Inuyasha put his ear to the door to hear 3 people.

Inuyasha was confused does Yamada share a room with two other people?

"There are three people in there, something we didn't expect." Inuyasha said to Mr. Pain.

"Well we came all this way man, what else we gonna do?" Mr.T Pain asked.

Inuyasha put his ear to the door to hear stranger things this time.

"Ah! Not there! It hurts!" Yamada yelled at the two as sounds of banging could be heard.

"Shut up, and take it like a real man." The man that was assumed to be making the noise said.

"No man, I got a nice surprise if he doesn't shut up." The second man said as a zipper could be heard.

"No!" Yamada yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes became wide.

"We better leave..." Inuyasha said walking away from the door.

"What?! Hell no man! Bust down that door!" Mr.T Pain yelled at him.

Inuyasha sighed.

Inuyasha charged and broke the door down, to see the three...fighting?

One man that was making the banging noises was punching Yamada in the stomach while the other one was unzipping a bag that had knives in it.

"_Oh thank god._" Inuyasha thought silently.

"You guys came right on time!" Yamada yelled.

"Hey Ricky, kill those bastards." One guy said.

"You got it Kieth." Ricky said.

Ricky lunged at Inuyasha and Mr.T Pain with machete's but accidentally jumped onto Inuyasha's sword when he unsheathed it.

"You bastard!" Kieth yelled at Inuyasha.

"Mr.T Pain get him." Inuyasha said.

"Aw yea! Now I get to have some fun!" Mr.T Pain said as he ran at Kieth with his knuckles ready.

Kieth let go of Yamada to try and punch back, but was punched too fast and was sent out the window.

A splat could be heard as the man hit the ground.

Inuyasha was glad he saved the young man from another death.

"Hey Yamada you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Yamada looked at him.

"Oh, uh, yea." Yamada said as he tried to get up.

Mr.T Pain looked at the dead bodies.

"So who were they fools?" Mr.T Pain said as he stood up straight.

Yamada had a confused expression.

"Don't mind his grammar, he's just stupid." Inuyasha whispered.

Yamada nodded.

"Those guys were thugs from squad 10, they've been after me for weeks now!" Yamada cried.

Inuyasha noticed his weapon.

"So why didn't you fight back with your scalpel?" Inuyasha said as he pointed at it.

"Oh no, you don't understand. I'm in squad four for a reason." Yamada said.

"Yea, cause you have extreme healing abilities yes?" Inuyasha asked.

Yamada shook his head.

"No, it's because all I can do is heal." Yamada said.

Mr.T Pain interrupted.

"I'm confused yo." Mr.T Pain said.

Yamada took out his scalpel and held it to eye level.

"This scalpel of mine literally heals when it's suppose to cut." Yamada said.

Inuyasha took the scalpel and stabbed Mr.T Pain with it.

"Ahhhhh" Mr.T Pain yelled.

Mr.T Pain then looked down to see the scalpel in him, but not hurting.

Inuyasha takes out the scalpel and hands it back to Yamada.

Mr.T Pain helps up Yamada.

"You a weak fool man." Mr.T Pain said.

Yamada held his head down and sighed.

"I know...I know." Yamada said as he got up.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

He captured a person...with no fighting abilities...at all.

"_We had to go through all the safety precautions for him?!" _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha stood up and held Yamada by his jacket.

"You're helping us." Inuyasha said.

"huh?" Yamada asked.

"By getting us back to living world." Inuyasha continued.

"WHHHAT?!" Yamada yelled.

-End chapter-

So how will all things go for our heroes? What did you think happened when Yamada was ambushed? What came over Miss Retsu? What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned for more on The Mystery Soul!

-A/N-

So how did you guys think I did? Was it too funny? Too serious? or was it a good blend? Do leave a review please! And with that peace out.


End file.
